


A Cup of Tea

by pksplysandre



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, more characters appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pksplysandre/pseuds/pksplysandre
Summary: i realized there was another story in this tag with the same title?? so until i come up with a better one,, im sorry >????dfkjghdkenjoy two newly formed dads take care of two cups,, in uhhh this au wahoo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is so unoriginal im so sorry,,,

"Let's make a deal..."

He can't. What was he to offer the towering demon before him? Glowing yellow eyes stared at him, his already small fragile frame becoming much tinier by the second. He was sure he would just disappear.

"Alright..."

The demon's smile became wider than it was before, sharp yellowed and monsterous teeth put on display. The old coot was at the end point of his life. He could only think of his grandsons. He was going to die anyway. They would have no one to raise them. His daughter and her husband had both perished horribly just awhile after the two boys were born. This might be the most damned thing he would do...but it would be the only sin he would have ever commit.

"What shall we agree on, Kettle?"

The elder felt his body shiver in fear. The voice was calm yet loud and filled with a ferocity the kettle couldn't properly describe. He sighed. 'This is for their own good. I'm sorry, my little girl...' He thought as he looked up at the Devil himself. "Take my boys in your care. Give them a life I won't be able to do. Let me die in peace somewhere far from the Isle. Just anywhere in exchange for my grandkids."

The Devil was stunned. This was...very different. He knew the Kettle was dying. The guy's been practically living here before the Devil even moved himself in Inkwell Isle but exchanging his kids' life for a peaceful death was something even he couldn't believe. Unfortunately, even if the Devil could say no, the soul contract was already in place since the old man came in and gambled to maybe go home with more money than he came with and possibly give his kids to someone close by. He was on a winning streak, when the Devil came in, the foolish man bet his soul and immediately lost and now here they were. Trying to end the bet.

"Fine..." He said. Dice wasn't gonna be happy one bit. He thought to himself as he watch Elder Kettle sign the contract and make his way home to begin packing up. 'What did I get myself into..?' A few hours pass, Dice was busy attending to a few customers and once he finished, he heard the Devil call for him through the speakers spread out in the casino. Immediately making his way to the office. He didn't do anything wrong today, did he? No, Devil probably just wants him to do something he couldn't do. He giggles quietly at the thought. He slowly opens the door and the first thing he hears is crying. "S-Sir? Is everything al-" He stops as he finally looks at the situation. His eyes widen a little and his mouth drops. His boss was holding two small babies, trying to cease their crying. He looks up to see Dice and smiles nervously. "H-hello, my dear..." He lets out a weak laugh. Dice blinks a few times and finally enters the room, his facial expression immediately changing to one of slight anger. "What is this? Why do you..? Don't tell me you.." Dice stared at him, his expression seemed to be unreadable now. "It's a long story, Dice, just come and help me!" Devil responded with and Dice quickly grabbed one of the children and began cooing in the boy's ear which seemed to work on quieting him down. He grabbed the other boy with his other arm and began doing the same thing. Both babies seem to warm up to the gentleman, giggling and falling asleep in an instant. "How the hell did you do that?" Dice snickered. "Must be in my genes.." He looked up at the Devil. "So...you gonna tell me what happened...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice gets a bit manhandled, the boys try and get involved and the Devil is there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh,, it already gets a bit wild in the second chapter?? wowie! uhhh yeh, but its kind of meh,, so don’t expect anything big

How long was it? A few years? Yeah, it must be. Time sure flies by fast in the Devil's casino. Dice was currently attending to a sniffling Cuphead, the small boy had accidentally hurt his leg, playing in his office. "There we go." Dice said, smiling at his work. "It still hurts, Papa..." Cuphead looked up, big maroon colored eyes looked at him. "I know...but I promise, you'll be feeling better in a bit, ok? You gotta be a big boy till then ok? For me?" Dice smiled widely. Cuphead smiles back just as wide and giggled. "Ok!" He quickly hopped off the couch, a slight wince from the still healing cut, and joined his brother at a small table full of paper, crayons and markers. "Alright boys, Papa has to go back to work, Dad'll be back to check on ya later. Be good now!" Dice gave the boys, a kiss on the forehead and made his way back into the main building. "Hey...psst, Mugman." Cuphead began pestering his brother. "What, Cups?" The busy boy asked. "We should see what's in the other rooms here!" Cuphead explained, an enthusiastic grin spread on his face. "Cups, we can't. We ain't big enough to go there! We'll get in big trouble." Mugman looked up, his face full of worry. "Plus, you already went and got yourself hurt, what if something else happens to ya? I ain't gonna be there to save yer behind." He said, with a small hmph and looked away. Cuphead rolled his eyes and started making his way to the door. "Cups, where ya going?" His brother asked. "Where'd ya think?" He responded with a smug look on his face, a sigh was heard and Mugman made his way to join his brother.

Things were going swell in the casino. Business booming as usual, patrons coming in and out, ready to go home with a pocket full of gold or emptier than they already were. King Dice was making his rounds, he would wait tables here and there, eventually going to the games, a bit of blackjack, craps, even occasionally checking the pachinko corner. He would make small talk with his customers, keep them going, mesmerizing and hypnotizing them with his voice and make them stay a little longer. Some would flirt with him, he'd flirt back, not with true meaning, he was a taken man after all. At one point, he was talking to a few men at a table waiting for their meal when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of bright red and blue. Turning in a panic, he looked around to catch up to the colors. "Oi, Dice, whatcha lookin' for?" One of the men asked. "Nothing to concern you gentlemen, just thought I was seeing things. Must be the stress." He responded, finally able to relax after realizing it was nothing. "Well, it was nice talkin' to ya fellas but I must get going..." As he was turning around, he felt a sudden arm wrap around and tug him back. "C'mon, Dice, ya can stay a lil' longer, cantcha?" The man was big, and kept a tight firm. 'So it was gonna be one of those nights.' Dice thought. He chuckled quietly, keeping himself, cool and collected. "I wish I could but...I am working right now." He let out a small growl, trying to slip away from the bigger man's tightening grip. "Stop struggling and this can go smooth as butter..." The big man demanded, his companions beginning to rise from the table and surround them. People began looking but no one was doing anything. 'Just my luck...' Dice ground his teeth. Where was his aid? He couldn't get his cards from his pant's pocket. Shit, shit. Where is he? Just when the gang began to close in, "Hey! Leave Papa alone, you jerks!" Dice opened his eyes, not even realizing they were closed, eyes widening to the point where it looked like they would pop out. So he wasn't going crazy, he really did see his boys running around the place. If he weren't trapped, he would definitely be scolding them. All he could do was tell them to go back. "Go find dad!"

 

  
A heavy sigh came from the rugged demon. He had to take care of some business in actual Hell. He was heading for his room. 'Dice wanted me to check on the boys...right..?' He gave another heavy sigh. He loved the boys he really did but at times, they were too much. Mostly Cuphead but Mugman can get a bit rowdy too. He reached his destination and opened the door with no hesitation. "Boys, Dad's here, Papa wanted me to-" He was scanning the room and there was no sign of any life in there. 'Where'd they go? Oh shit! Where did THEY go?!' He began panicking and began to scavenge the room. "Dice is gonna kill me..." He hissed, rubbing his face in continued frustration. He was damn sure he was gonna accidentally rip his own face off. He exited the room and searched a few other rooms until he entered the casino and heard a huge commotion going on. A familiar yelp was heard and Lucifer swore he felt his entire body turn cold as he ran towards the crowded circle to see Dice struggling to escape what could be the most tightest death grip he’s experienced in his lifetime and the two boys being held up by their suspenders by another burly dude. “Now, how bout ya two stay out of this and we can all go home in peace?” The big guy must have not noticed the Devil as he threw the boys rather harshly to the side cause as soon as they landed on the floor, the man was quickly pinned onto said floor by a long sharped clawed hand and bright red and yellow eyes staring straight into his soul. “Lu..?” Dice was stunned for a bit until his body fell to the floor as he was let go. His captor and his gang began backing up but before they managed to turn and run, a trident was thrown at the leader and trapped him on the nearby wall. Dice scrambled towards the boys as Lucifer began walking towards the leader, dragging the other man with him. No harm seemed to be inflicted but he was pale, almost to the point of he looked like a ghost. “D-D-Devil, we ain’t gotta do this. I was j-just having a nice talk with ya manager! No biggie right?” The guy was grabbing at the trident to try and pry it off but he just seemed to sink into the wall more and more until he was about to start choking. Lucifer glared, his eyes glowed an eerie yellow. Letting out a growl, he yanked his trident and the guy dropped to the floor. “Never show your face here again.” He said, a death threat enforced in his words as he made his way to Dice who was holding a crying Mugman and Cuphead. “W-We’re sorry...!” “We j-just wanted...to help-p Papa...” They both cried out sorrys and apologies and as much as Dice wanted to get mad, he just couldn’t bring himself to do anything. He felt himself almost jump as he felt a large arm wrap around him and the boys, only to sigh in relief when it was just his husband. “...I should have been here early to catch the boys...” Lucifer’s eyes were almost glassy as if he wanted to or had cried already. Dice was about to speak until he realized where they were and quickly got up, boys in his arms. “Alright, everyone, party’s over, go back to where ya’ll came from. We’re closing early today.” Murmurs and whines were heard but the people complied anyway as they went to the exit. “Mango.” The huge, tall, and rugged dirty masked wearing man perked up as he was called. “Make sure the doors are locked up and get Chips and Hopus to help ya scout anyone who’s stayed behind.” Dice ordered and his employee obeyed as he let out a deep “Yes Sir!” almost ecstatically. Lucifer felt himself smile as he watched Dice get everything back in order for the next day already and take the boys back to their room. What would he do without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a fight scene,,,, but i dont know how those work :) so u have a poopy version instead im sowwy,,?
> 
> But uhh yeah, wahoo, second chapter,, uhh im actually gonna post another snake eyes fic based on my ask blog :3c that ill link when i post that fic and i plan on making another one about how devil and dice met and such ,, yeah, hope u liked it!!
> 
> Oh yeah my tumblr is @ kngdice if u ever wanna shoot an ask about this fic or whatever ✌


End file.
